confesiones secretas, mujer?
by laguna-de-ojos-azules
Summary: miki esta muy confudida entre yuu y meiko todo le recuerda su condicion...que elijira?


_Esta historia esta dedicada con mucho cariño a mi mejor amiga y ojala les guste es mi primer fic así...y me ha costado mucho crearlo._

_capitulo uno : una pasion oculta!_

_miki se encontraba confundida con sus sentimientos, cuando llego yuu por detras de ella y la abrazo, creyendo que miki no sabia quien era..._

_-que quieres yuu ? -dijo miki molesta_

_-solo saludar a mi hermosa novia-dijo con un poco de interes._

_-deja de molestar yuu, debo irme al trabajo .-dijo miki enojada_

_ miki camino a paso rapido dejando confundido a yuu esperandola, parado como estupido en medio de la calle._

_miki comenzo a correr mientras las lagrimas escurrian por sus mejillas , el nudo de su mente la comia por dentro, mientras pensaba que seria de su romance con yuu.quizas ya no lo queria como antes todo habia cambiado desde que meiko se le habia insinuado, que estaba pasando con ella, se preguntaba miki todo el tiempo, pero jamas encontraba respuesta._

_ sin darse cuenta se hallaba en la puerta de la heladeria en la que trabajaba, entro sin quien la esperaba adelante , con las mejillas ya secas y los ojos aun vidriosos._

_miki!- grito meiko-que te ocurre?_

_miki sintio que un frio le congelaba la espalda._

_me-me-meiko-balbuceo miki , corriendo a los brazos de su amiga._

_oh , amiga que ocurre?-pregunto meiko muy preocupada._

_miki recien ahora tomo concienda de donde se encontraban y miro el lugar , yayoi que hace poco trabaja ahi la miraba junto a keikun que se servi un helado doble con chocolate._

_ miki se separo de meiko y fue donde keikun para pedirle la tarde libre, este al ver lo ojos vidriosos de miki accedio de inmediato y miki y meiko salieron de la mano del lugar._

_-dime , miki porque estas asi?-pregunto meiko con curiosidad._

_-nada meiko , solo que estoy bastante confundida-_

_- esta bien , lo mejor sera sera que te quedes a dormir esta noche en mi casa!- ledijo muy convencida meiko._

_ya eran la siete de la tarde cuando miki y meiko llegaron a casa de meiko , ya habian comido y conversado bastante._

_se disponian a dormir cuando de la nada miki pregunto_

_-donde dormire yo?_

_-conmigo , en mi la cama grande...como otras veces._

_-ahhh, dijo miki extrañada por la pregunta que habia hecho._

_ya eran las tres de la mañana y miki dormia placidamente abrazada de meiko, meiko no podia dormir mirando a miki , sentia unas ganas icontrolables de besarla, de acariciarla, de demostrale lo que sentia por ella._

_habia pasa una hora y las gana de meiko se acresentaban , mientras miki seguia durmiendo sin saber nada._

_entonces meiko ya no controlaba sus actos y se acercaba cada vez mas a la cara de miki._

_hasta que sin darse cuenta la beso profundamente cerrando los ojos como con un conjuro de amor. miki sintio lo labios humedo de meiko y habrio depronto los ojos , encontrandose con los ojos cerrado de meiko._

_miki se quedo paralizada, y no dijo nada, como si esto fuese lo mas normal del mundo, cerro los ojos y en su mente sintio un cargo de conciensia por haber engañado al pobre yuu, penso que este seria su mayor secreto._

_al otro dia dia meiko se comporto de lo mas normal con miki y esta a la vez con meiko.llegaron temprano a la escuela y miki rogaba no tener que encontrarse con yuu. pero sus peticiones fueren en vano porque al poco rato llego yuu con satoshi._

_-hola miki-dijo yuu acercandose a miki y besandola al instante en que la abrazaba pero miki ya no sentia ese calor del amor, las ganas de besar a yuu, ya no sentia nada pero no podia decirle a yuu que ya no sentia nada por el de un dia para otro y que creia que comenzaba a enamorarse de su mejor amiga, tampoco se atrevia ahora a mirar a yyu a la cara, le parecia extraño lo que le ocurria y no podia evitarlo._

_-miki , te parece bien si hoy salimos juntos?-pregunto yuu emociononado._

_-supongo -dijo miki de no muy buenas ganas_

_ves meiko asi deberiamos estar tambien nosotros-dijo satoshi picaramente._

_mejor nos vamos ,- dijo meiko_

_y todos se fueron cada uno por su camino. _


End file.
